I'll always remeber
by RingRular
Summary: well its kinda odd but they meet this new elf and well ur'll just have to find out!


I'll Always Remember.  
  
  
  
"The fellowship was walking though a snow-coved forest. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Pippin, and Sarwin were walking in one then in two. Sarwin was just behind Legolas and beside Pippin. She was eying the snow very suspiciously, then suddenly picked some up. Pippin who though picking up wet cold stuff (who had never seen snow before) and though it was strange, asked her what she was doing as she rolled up the snow in her hand.  
  
"This" she whispered, "is a snowball."  
  
"What's a snowball?" asked Pippin.  
  
"SHHH!!" cried Sarwin " you don't want people to know you have a snowball."  
  
"Oh" whispered Pippin.  
  
"K see you pick up some snow, and role it into a ball got that" Sarwin instructed  
  
"Yes," said Pippin who did what he was told.  
  
"Then you throw it," she added looking from Legolas to Gimli to Aragorn and back to Legolas her eyes fell on him.  
  
"At who?" he asked who was clearly not looking at Sarwin.  
  
"Anyone you want" she answered.  
  
"Ok then watch me…"  
  
Legolas was walking peacefully through the snow-coved forest when a big wet thing hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"Hey" he yelled.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli looked at him confused.  
  
Legolas turned slightly pink  
  
"Um-sorry" he said, "a snowball hit me."  
  
Just then Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas heard laughing behind them. There was Sarwin and Pippin laughing there heads off. They're in Pippin's hand was the snowball that he hadn't thrown yet.  
  
"Snowball fight" shrieked Aragorn  
  
And soon the air was full of fling snowballs. All to soon they heard the war cry of the enemy.  
  
"There back," said Gimli who was coved in snow like the forest as he was hit the most (I think he needs to learn to dodged more)  
  
Then suddenly a big crowd ors invaded the snow-coved forest. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were ready for them but Sarwin and Pippin weren't. Pippin crawled into a hole near the trunk of a tree. Sarwin didn't have a clue of what was going (she still thought the snowball fight was going on) so she just threw a wild snowball to nowhere.  
  
And to everyone's surprise it hit the face of an Orc. Sarwin bushed a little. Well the Orcs did not like that they started to advance on Sarwin. She didn't know what to do here she was with nothing but a bunch of snow and all the Orcs in the world (at least that what it looked like to her) were all faced at her. She felt something wiz past her right ear then her left elbow, Pippin finally getting out of his hole was throwing snowballs as fast as he's little mitten hands could.  
  
Sarwin shook her head in trying to remember what her father had told her when she told him that she was going with the fellowship on there quest. "Snowballs, snowballs, snowba-," she stopped "snow just snow they hate it they absolutely hate o my god why didn't I think of it before I'm so stupid" "They hate it, they hate snow!!" she almost screamed. Soon she too was hurtling snowballs at faces of the Orcs. It took a little while longer but the rest of the five were also throwing snowballs. The Orcs who were trying to fight back were losing for the five still fresh with their snowball fight were to fast for the Orcs. Soon the Orcs retreated out of the forest.  
  
"WhaaaHooo" Sarwin yelled, "we won!!!" jumping up and down.  
  
"All down to you and Pippin if you guys hadn't remembered that Orcs absolutely hate snow I recon that we wouldn't be standing here right now," said Aragorn  
  
Sarwin blushed at this comment mainly because she had a fondness for Aragorn which he didn't know about it would have been better if Legolas or Gimli had said it but no it had to be Aragorn. Pippin how ever smiled for Sarwin had once told him that she liked Aragorn.  
  
"Very true" agreed Legolas and Gimli. They were smiling, they too new that Sarwin liked Aragorn.  
  
"Hey, we haven't finished our snowball fight yet," said a small voice behind Aragorn. Pippin whom the fellowship had forgotten about piped up.  
  
"Yes," said Sarwin suddenly "we always finish snowball fights what the point of having them if we don't finish?"  
  
"O.k." said Legolas as he rolled one up in his hand. He, this time wanted to start it and he new just the person to throw it at, revenge time for him.  
  
Sarwin also saw his look as well as the others but she also new who he was going to throw it at. Her.  
  
Legolas took his aim and threw but as he should have known Sarwin ducked just in time and it hit Gimli right in the face. Both Gimli and Legolas were furious at Sarwin. Gimli, because she ducked and it hit him instead. Legolas was more furious at Sarwin because he had gotten hit first by her so he wanted to hit her first but it hit Gimli. So it was not a pretty sight, nobody had seen Legolas so angry before. Sarwin ran for it and only came back in the middle of the snowball fight when he had clamed down. A little while after that Pippin pulled her aside.  
  
"I think I'm getting a hang of this" he exclaimed.  
  
"I think so too you know," she said thoughtfully  
  
After the snowball fight in the snow-coved forest the fellowship hadn't seen anybody even any Orcs around they started to get worried. But that wasn't the only thing on their minds it had became incredibly warmer, too hot for their winter coats. So hot they were in t-shirts again. Then they heard a very strange noise like a crowd screaming but no one was there for miles along.  
  
"This is queer" Legolas said  
  
Sarwin and Pippin suddenly had a fit of giggles. Legolas look at them strangely. Sarwin tried to explain but the look he gave them just made her go into another fit of giggles. She finally clamed down enough to talk  
  
" 'Queer' doesn't mean odd, it means something else," she said and that's all she could before she burst into giggles again. Legolas looked hurt but they just laughed harder. Just then they suddenly stopped and completely forgot about Legolas and queer about everything they were staring just behind Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli. They whirled around. There was this elf that wasn't there before. But he wasn't a fair elf like Legolas and Sarwin. He was all bruised and scared. He looked really scared like the end was coming. He spotted them he crawled over. As he got closer he resembled Legolas.  
  
"Save me…please save me… the end…coming…Mirkwood…burn…don't fail…Mirkwood…burn" he said but then went all strange like he was the only one there then just left.  
  
"That was odd," said Aragorn as the elf just walked away.  
  
"He mention Mirkwood," said Sarwin deep in though unaware that everyone was looking at her.  
  
"Mirkwood?" said Legolas,"he didn't say anything but blaberish" looking confused.  
  
"Yes he did he said 'save me… please save me… the end… coming… Mirkwood… burn… don't fail… Mirkwood…burn" she said looking very confused. Just then she was swept from the desert and was back in Mirkwood but this wasn't the Mirkwood she remembered it was burned and people were screaming and running away. She stood up dusted herself off then went to look around.  
  
"Excuse Me," she asked someone but they didn't seem to hear her.  
  
So she just kept walking then she saw her house it was burned there was an Orc standing near it she gasped it was her. But… but… this couldn't be true, could it? But by then she had realised what was happening she was in the future if they fail then she felt something pierce the back of her neck then all went black.  
  
She woke in the desert again the sun shining in her eyes someone was dabbing her forehead she closed them again trying to recall what she had seen but it was slipping away to fast. She opened her eyes again Aragorn and Legolas was over her. She groaned and sat up. She leaned against a tree they must have pulled there. Gimli gave her some water. They were all very white; Pippin was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What happened?" asked Legolas suddenly it all came back the burning the screaming the fear she groaned again she slipped down a bit Aragorn helped her up again she was almost crying she didn't want to tell them and definitely not Legolas he would be furious. She put her head down but they seemed to understand.  
  
"Was it what he said?" Legolas asked calmly she nodded but he wasn't angry he just looked sad.  
  
"Really?" said Aragorn  
  
"Yes" she croaked she bent her head down farther so the wouldn't see her crying.  
  
Then Pippin appeared he looked like he knew what was going on but he was wearing expression different then the others like he was in deep thought then he broke the silent  
  
"Well didn't you say that he said don't fail? " He said brightly  
  
"Well… yes actually" she replied looking at bit confused  
  
"Then we just don't fail and that won't happen," he said looking on the bright side. No body really wanted to says that it would be impossible to do that, if Frodo had the ring and he was not with them. They rested for the rest of the day and started again when Sarwin was ready they kept going for the next couple days not talking much. Infact they only talked to answer Pippin questions. After awhile then went back into there usually chatter. All except Sarwin and Legolas had forgotten about that elf and Mirkwood. Probably cause it was their home. They weren't talking much Aragorn saw this but didn't know what to do. They just walking side by side not talking and wouldn't talk if someone asked them something they were both in very deep, deep thought. Sarwin was thinking about what she had seen. She had seen herself as an Orc but she didn't need to think anymore why people were screaming she didn't understand it much she just knew they had to find Frodo fast she had a feeling that this had happened before but the fellowship had failed and that's what happened they had to find Frodo NOW. She tried to explain it to Aragorn but he couldn't hear much because Pippin and Gimli had found water. He hurried ahead she fell back and decided to ask Legolas about this for he was much older than her. Legolas only talked to Sarwin and asked her if she was ok from time to time. He never talked to any one else. Well she asked him and he said he as the same feeling. Sarwin didn't like the sound of that nor by the look of it did Legolas. He finally talked to someone else for a change.  
  
"Aragorn" he whispered to him but they had long forgotten Legolas' voice and ignored it. So a pretty mad Legolas walked up to Aragorn and right to his ear cupped his hands and screamed  
  
"ARAGORN!!!!!!" they all jumped about a foot in the air  
  
"Don't do that" said Aragorn holding his ear  
  
"As long as you don't ignore me anymore; I hate being ignored," he added. Aragorn turned around to a very tall and angry Legolas staring down on him. Sarwin thought this was very funny she started giggling. Aragorn looked around Legolas and gave her a "help!" look. But she only laughed harder  
  
"I um won't… ignore um-you er anymore," he stammered. This seemed good enough for Legolas but too much for Sarwin couldn't stop laughing. Legolas glared at her she tried her best to stop but she was still giggling. Legolas turned back to Aragorn, Aragorn stepped back abit. But he had calmed down and told Aragorn what happen his face suddenly changed from scared to troubled. He thought for abit then agreed with whatever Legolas said anyway he went to tell the others while Legolas came back to her  
  
"Were going to go and find Frodo-," he told her  
  
"But we don't know where he is?" she butted in  
  
"If you let me finish I can tell you" he said smiling. " Pippin has this map that tells were the ring is then we will follow it fast as we can" seeing the look of concern on Sarwin's face "it will be ok don't worry we'll take care of it Mirkwood will still be there when we get back" he said his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Ok" Sarwin said.  
  
  
  
"What way now Sam?" Frodo asked his friend Samwise  
  
"Um- this way I think" Sam said pointing down a tunnel  
  
"Can you see were the rest of them are?" Frodo said  
  
"Yes Merry is still in minas tirias, um, Aragorn, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli and Sarwin? Anyway there in the desert no wait now there heading towards us do you think there coming to us?" Sam asked.  
  
But Frodo didn't hear the last part of what Sam said he only heard up to Sarwin. "Sarwin? Are you sure that map is working right?"  
  
"Yes it says 'Sarwin redleaf female elf' that's what is says I think it's working right" Sam answered.  
  
"Female elf you say? Maybe they met another elf on their way." Frodo said, "I would like to meet this 'Sarwin' where did you say they were?"  
  
"Um very near actually very near they appear to running and fast," Sam said as he answered the question " I think they're coming this way do you think that Pippin is helping them in with the map?"  
  
"Are they entering the tunnel?" he asked suddenly  
  
"Yes they are" Sam answered.  
  
"Then yes I do think Pippin is helping them"  
  
"So are we going to wait for them?" Sam asked thinking he already new the answer (no)  
  
"Yes I think they would come only that fast if it was very important such as Mirkwood burning if we fail or something like that" Frodo said. This was the last thing that Sam expected he stood dumbstruck staring at Frodo but then he got himself again and stopped staring at him. Sam looked down at the map again the rest of the fellowship was turning the first corner then the second they should come into view any minute now. Then they were in view Aragorn at the front beside Pippin then Gimli and then Legolas and (who must be Sarwin) beside him. When they got there they sat down to catch their breath. Aragorn (who was the first to catch his breath) explained every single detail, when Sarwin went to Mirkwood, when she and Legolas had the same feeling, when the elf came and what he said to Sarwin and when they had decided to try and catch up them. When he finished there was silent witch Frodo broke,  
  
"When did this all start?"  
  
Sarwin answered this in her high clear voice "just after we left the snow-coved forest it should be on your map"  
  
" Who are you? And how did you know we had a map?" Frodo added rudely.  
  
This time it was Legolas' turn to mad "she IS Sarwin redleaf of Mirkwood"  
  
"And I" she glaring at Legolas "know you a map, I'll give 3 reasons to prove it. 1st you can't track someone down with a map like ours unless they have one the 2nd is that you weren't surprised when we came running around the corner and the 3rd he holding one" she jerked her head over to where Sam was standing. She smirked. Sam looked up his eyes fell on Sarwin. But then realised everyone was looking at him even the fair elf that he did not know the name of.  
  
"What?" He said looking from face to face "what?" he repeated  
  
Sarwin shook her brown head in disbelieve  
  
"Sam!!!!! Weren't you listing??" Frodo said annoyed  
  
"Not really-,"  
  
"NOT REALLY????" Frodo butted in  
  
"Well no" Frodo shook his head like Sarwin " I was just watching some Orcs coming thought the tunnel" Sarwin was the only one who picked out the words 'Orcs'  
  
She shrieked "ORCS!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"  
  
That got everyone's attention then a sudden rumble told them that they were in.  
  
"Why isn't there snow in here?" she mumbled only Legolas caught that. His elf-ears picked it up  
  
He went over to her "what do you mean why isn't there any snow in here it's 'hot' in here"  
  
"It says right here" she answered pointing at the map Pippin had dropped it said 'snow (meaning there snow inside) cavern' and everybody was in there "that's odd"  
  
"Ahugg" said Gimli except they couldn't see were he was  
  
"Gimli?" Sarwin said uncertain  
  
"I'm ok" He called "fell in snow" he puffed. Legolas and Sarwin looked at each other excitedly they run to him at breakneck speed because the Orcs just came into view. When they got there Gimli was out but full of snow and a humongous pile of it beside them. Legolas and Sarwin smiled  
  
"Yo Orcs over here" called Legolas and he stuck out his tongue and made a face. Then as fast as they could they picked up the freezing cold snow and chucked it at them. Those three threw thousands and thousands of snowballs and they never ran out. They got so many Orcs down that they retreated out of the 'snow cavern'  
  
"Come were almost-," Frodo started thinking that they had driven away the Orcs refusing to say Sarwin had any thing to with this but there was a whooping down the tunnel a bit and two elven voices flowed down though the snow cavern. One was high pitched a female's voice one normal voice no doubt that it's owner was Legolas. And that the high pitched one was Sarwin. They were saying:  
  
"That was great"  
  
"You helped I wasn't the only one" said the high pitched one, then came a low grumble (most likely Gimli)  
  
"I'm glad that we found that snow back there"  
  
Then two lighthearted voices came laughing, slowly drifting down the cavern.  
  
Then the high-pitched one came again "you mean YOU found the snow back there we just came to help you."  
  
"That right" said the other elven voice.  
  
Then Legolas beside Sarwin and behind Gimli came back into view. All smiling and lighthearted. Frodo scowled but Sarwin spotted this her voice changed from lighthearted to disgusted  
  
And she said silently to Frodo "if you want I could go and get those Orcs back so you can defeat them" then changed her expression to happy again.  
  
There was clearly dislike between Frodo and Sarwin. The rest of them saw this on many occasions Frodo would say something then Sarwin would disagree. They tried to tell Frodo that Sarwin was just voicing her opinion but he still scowled at her and she usually never did anything when someone scowled at her but she did when Frodo did it.  
  
Mainly because only one person knew that she had changed her last name from Greenleaf to Redleaf so nobody would know she was princess of Mirkwood and the only princess, Legolas was that person because he's her brother. She hated to be treated like Redleaf since she was a Greenleaf.  
  
But when the Orc encounter came hr secret poured out since the Orcs knew what she looked like and feared her and Legolas greatly because she and him had defeated them so many years and years ago. This is how it happened they were walking though the forest when they realised that had walked in on an Orc camp thousands of Orcs were there they eyed them one by one when the saw Sarwin and Legolas standing side by side then gasped then ran for someone and came back with one Sauron's head officers. He looked as it disbelieved something he looked right at Sarwin then Legolas. His eyes with very tiny with fear. Sarwin looked at him and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Sarwin…(gulp) Sarwin Greenleaf?" he said looking like the end has coming then looked at Legolas. "Legolas…Greenleaf?" Everyone looked her and him knowing that Greenleaf was a royal name.  
  
"Yes" she said the Orc looked like she had signed death sheet. Everyone looked at her surprised.  
  
"I knew it," said the Orc suddenly " I knew you two hadn't died and nobody knew eh" He said glaring. The fellowship looked at Legolas for some explanation but he didn't seem to notice. He was staring down at the Orc with the same expression on his face as on Sarwin. Hatred.  
  
"We will leave" Sarwin said so suddenly everyone looked at her "as long as you don't attack us from behind."  
  
"Why would we attack you from behind?" the Orc said slyly  
  
"Because it would be something you would do," Legolas said, "that's what you did the last time we meet" his eyes went narrower " tried and failed to kill us"  
  
"That was years and years ago-,"  
  
"But still fresh in peoples mind, and if you have a chance to kill us before when you planed, hoping you will so you can burn Mirkwood faster than usually" Sarwin started saying before she realised what she was saying cause she didn't know a thing about their plans but now she knew them ALL. "There's know use to plan anymore I know everything"  
  
"You do, do you tell me them" said the Orc disbelieving. The rest of the fellowship was also looking at her hopefully.  
  
"Ok if you wish" she started then poured out all there plans "first if we didn't turn up you would be getting ready to kill us all but me and Legolas when we got to that mountain over there" she pointed to a mountain they were heading too. She went on "then you take the ring to Sauron then they will take a week long journey to-," she stopped "I can not recite them when you are making up new ones" the Orc disbelieving stopped whatever he was doing because Sarwin went on "a week long journey to Mirkwood when you burn it and kill ever thing except the elves that you need because you need new Orcs. But you wouldn't armies and armies of Orcs because you would have two of the most powerful elves with you" she jerked her head Legolas "and me so if everything goes to plan then you would have Mirkwood finally to yourselves" she narrowed her eyes again.  
  
The Orc looked flabbergasted "How… How did you…" he trailed off  
  
"Good question how did you now that?" said Aragorn  
  
"Um I don't know I just did," she answered weakly running over what she just had said in her mind  
  
"I knew that too" said Legolas suddenly, "everything"  
  
"Come lets go," said Frodo  
  
"No" said Sarwin everyone groaned she always disagreed with everything Frodo said "not this time it won't happen this time, this time we will stay." She yelled to no one and nowhere. They had no idea what she said she said in elfish. Then a voice answered her  
  
It said "That's what you said last time it will happed again you failed Legolas"  
  
She looked at him he had a very confused face on. Then she understood that elf they met in the desert that was Legolas in the future he was trying to tell them that not to stay behind when they got there it was all in place history was going to repeat it self again  
  
Then the voice came again but in elfish so only Sarwin and Legolas could hear it. It said "history will repeat it self again again again" kept repeating that over and over 'again'  
  
Sarwin turned to Legolas and started to speak to him in elfish she said  
  
"We did it wrong it will happed again"  
  
"No not this time" he told her she looked at him "it will happed again if we still stand talking about" she still looked at him confused he started explained then stopped "no, I get it wants us to stay so I can explain no we will leave and I'll explain on the way" Sarwin looked confused as the others did but she went with them. A long way away he explained again "when you said that it won't happen again-," he stopped because Pippin interrupted.  
  
"Um could you please say it normally? Nobody but Sarwin can hear what your saying when your talking in elfish" he said quietly. Legolas looked at him. Pippin backed away. Then he laughed  
  
"Was I talking in elfish?" he said cheerfully so everyone could he hear. Most of them nodded some were to scared too. (Like Pippin) "I'm sorry I start again do you remember what Sarwin said?"  
  
"She was talking in elfish as well," said Pippin  
  
"Right now I wasn't but I was in the Orc camp I could seem to remember how to speak your language like I only new elfish it was weird" she said.  
  
Everyone looked at her "well I didn't" she said.  
  
"I couldn't either," said Legolas. Everyone was very confused they just new that something very strange was going on  
  
"This is just to weird I'm sure that I heard that happing before there's this Orc that makes your speak only your native language and not hear anything but in your own. So if you two start talking in elfish than we know that the Orc is near," said Gimli suddenly.  
  
"Ok" the agreed the others and completely forgot about the explanation.  
  
After that everyone keep their ears on so they could hear if Legolas and Sarwin start to speak elfish. For a while nothing came then one day Legolas and Sarwin were talking behind Sam and Frodo all of a sudden Legolas (who was talking) his voice changed not to happy or sad to elfish. Frodo hurried up to catch up with Aragorn he told him:  
  
"There talking elfish I heard them Sam and I" just then a clear elven voice came over them all "see," he said Aragorn laughed. Sarwin was signing in elfish.  
  
"She always does that," he said disbelieving. It was true Sarwin usually did that to brighten there spirits it her own tongue.  
  
"Please just ask on of them something," pleaded Frodo Aragorn agreed he fell behind a bit so he was closer to Legolas. But didn't ask right away. He was pondering what to say to him he went up to him and said  
  
"Legolas can I talk to you?" he asked. The two of them stopped and Legolas shook his head not trying. He looked at Aragorn. Aragorn got them message he had no idea what the heck he was saying  
  
"Oh great" moaned Aragorn everyone one looked at him " They can't understand me" everyone looked downcast even for Gimli like he new more than anyone else. Aragorn spotted this.  
  
"Gimli?" he said. Gimli explained  
  
"If they stay to long under the eye of the Orc they would have to learn our language again"  
  
"Oh no" Aragorn said. Legolas started to say something but Sarwin interrupted him  
  
"It's no use" she said, "I know the legend and they can't understand it"  
  
" Your right. What's the legend anyway," he asked as everyone stared at them.  
  
She looked at him and sadly said, "do you really want to know?" he nodded "well, if we stay under the Orc's eye for too long we will have to learn there language again" Legolas looked downcast. Everyone seemed to guess what Sarwin had said and that they what was going on. Then suddenly the Orc popped out of the bushes he said first in their language then in elfish.  
  
"So our little team can't talk how interesting"  
  
"We can to talk" Sarwin said and everyone heard that witch was a surprised even to the Orc. It even surprised her because she looked startled that everyone could hear her. He studied her for a bit then said something weird:  
  
"You won't now" he said slyly she tried then fell silent again as she heard elfish. Then he said rude things in elfish no doubt it was about everyone else to them two. She got really mad she started screaming but not in elfish in normal soon Legolas was yelling in normal to. The Orc stared at them, they had got so mad they had overcome the power that made them forgot the language that wasn't their natural language. The Orc beaten by their power fled  
  
"He'll be back," said Legolas back to normal  
  
"Yeh" agreed everyone.  
  
Legolas was right. But the next time they weren't so lucky  
  
They were walking in a forest Sarwin and Legolas weren't talking much so that's when the Orc came and finally won he did manage to take them memory of speaking the other language this is how that happen:  
  
They were walking with nice chatter here and there but Legolas and Sarwin weren't talking at all. Aragorn tried to get them talking again to see if the could understand they could but soon they keep nodding after a while Sarwin realised what was happening and was fretting trying to remember what the right words were she looked ridicules they stared at her and didn't know what was going on. She looked really frustrated finally just blurting out something in elfish and looking desperate. She gave up and sat down her back against a tree. She was on the verge of tears. Legolas sat down to and put his head down. Aragorn said something but it was blurry and not understand able. Then went black.  
  
  
  
She woke beside Legolas who was sleeping then suddenly woke up  
  
"What happened?" she said. They looked at her strangely Legolas answered  
  
"I c-can't remember" he said  
  
"Do you know?" asked everyone in front of her. They looked at her confused Aragorn said something she gasped she turned to Legolas "I-I do n-not kn- know what he said" she said one her talents was talking in different languages. She loved it. He was trying to calm her down.  
  
"I think they forgot how to speak our language I'll try elfish," said Aragorn who knew elfish he asked her and Legolas something them seemed to understand  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" said Aragorn. Sarwin looked at him she understood him so by the look for it did Legolas  
  
"Can you hear me?" Sarwin asked  
  
"Yes I'm using elfish, are you ok?" Aragorn answered.  
  
"I'm o.k." Sarwin said  
  
"Me too just a bit tired" Legolas said, "do you what happened?"  
  
"Sarwin started fretting as though trying to remember something then blurted out elfish then just gave up and sat down you sat down then you two blacked out why?" but all they heard was up to 'gave up and' then he didn't speak elfish but normally again. They looked at him confused.  
  
"Oh no" Aragorn said, "Oh no this is bad if it wasn't for that stupid Orc…" he trailed off he looked sadly at Sarwin and Legolas. They understood they couldn't talk to any one but themselves. Everyone by the look of it knew as well sadness came of the fellowship everyone was so upset.  
  
Sarwin, being very good with speech, learned a couple words like 'I, we, want, water, food,' little words like that to communicate with the others it was very disappointing to hear Sarwin once very good at their language learning it all over again.  
  
Soon she caught on fast but still talked mostly elfish to Legolas. They were very disappointed with their loss. They spent most of their time thinking about info on the Orc that did that to them. Legolas one remember something and told Sarwin she looked delighted she tried her best to tell them what they had found out:  
  
"Find Orc that did and go back," she said happily. They looked at her she repeated "find Orc that did and back normal" then they understood if they fond the Orc that did this and did something (witch they did not know) then they would be able to back to normal they all looked excited except Aragorn.  
  
"How are we supposed to find this Orc?" asked Aragorn. Sarwin pointed to the map that Sam was holding.  
  
"It says that the Orc that we need is currently two miles away," he informed them. Sarwin nodded "it must already have an effect on me" she thought, "I can tell what they are saying but can't repeat it" she nodded again  
  
"Wait its coming closer with lots of Orcs they must have been planning an attack when we busy with other stuff" Sam looked at Sarwin and Legolas. Then suddenly all the Orcs they had just seen came pouring into they're hide out. Sarwin looked around at the Orcs same did Legolas. They're eyes fell on the Orc that they needed in a rush everything came back.  
  
"Aragorn cover that way so can't get out and attack us from behind" she called while trying to get an Orc off of her. He stared at her "go… now" she said as she threw the Orc off of her. He did that still staring at her. She turned her attention back to the others they came a cry behind her she whipped around, Aragorn was on his knees in his arm was a arrow an Orc came and ripped the arrow out there was a sickening crack. Aragorn went white then fainted. Sarwin was so mad she almost strangled that Orc then they fell back. She ran back to Aragorn some people came with her. She could tell that his arm was broken.  
  
After a long while he woke up with a groan most likely because Sarwin was bandaging him up. He looked at her. She smiled " I see your up" she said "how do you feel?"  
  
"My arm hurts" he answered  
  
"Well I figured that, you broke it but are you ok," she said with a little laugh  
  
"Yeah" he said.  
  
"Good" she said then she called to Gimli "we could use some water over here!" Then Aragorn remembered something  
  
"Hey you can speak normally again"  
  
"Oh no da" she said with a smile Gimli came over all happy  
  
"Here you go," he said giving Sarwin the water. Aragorn sat up to drink it was a bit hard with a left hand but he didn't spill any. He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sarwin looking scared  
  
"Nothing" he said but looked like she didn't believe it. She got up and went away. She came back soon with something to eat  
  
"Eat up" she said worried  
  
  
  
Later they didn't have any trouble with anything until they got to Mount Doom. When they got to the door all went in but Sarwin. She stood there staring at the door like it was evil.  
  
"Aren't you coming in?" called Frodo  
  
"No I have to back to Mirkwood," she told Legolas something in elfish. He nodded  
  
"Me too" he said starting towards the door.  
  
"Wait why-," Frodo stopped. They were gone. "Aragorn, what did she say?"  
  
"Mmm. Sorry I wasn't listening to them" he said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh well we'll find out soon when we get to Mirkwood to help them or whatever they're doing" said Frodo  
  
"Ok" agreed everyone that was there.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Why are we going to Mirkwood" Asked Legolas as they ran as fast as they could.  
  
"Because if we don't then there won't be a Mirkwood," she said annoyed. "Never mind" soon they got to Mirkwood the fellowship had caught up with them there was screaming but no burning yet. Aragorn told everyone mostly the elves to be careful. He himself stayed near Legolas and Sarwin when they asked why he said with a fake laugh  
  
"We don't the two best elves here as Orcs," they didn't understand him but they didn't bug him anymore. Then one time Aragorn turned around and Sarwin felt cold fingers close around her mouth then she was being pulled backwards. Same with Legolas. They were useless against Orcs that were behind them. Sarwin pried one of the orcs hands of her mouth though she could not get anyway she screamed her loudest she could since she did that they knocked her out. Aragorn whipped around they were gone he just saw them being pulled away by Orcs. He felt an urge to follow them so he did and left Gimli in charge. Gimli asked why (Gimli thought that was very stupid since he had a broken arm)  
  
"We don't want friends against us. Inform the others that our elves are gone" he answered sadly then left.  
  
When Sarwin woke she was in some sort of cage Legolas was at the other end of it. He didn't seem aware that she was awake but he looked worried  
  
"Legolas?" she said sitting up he looked up and relived that she was awake. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't want to tell ya," he said very fast so she only caught a few of the words he said. She looked at him confused he looked very sad. She still didn't understand. Then the door flew open a couple of Orcs came in. she looked at them confused. Legolas didn't look at them at all.  
  
Seeing then look of confusion on Sarwin's face he said to Legolas  
  
"Haven't told your little friend yet, have you?"  
  
"No" he said blankly  
  
"Why not she needs to know," the Orc snapped.  
  
"No she doesn't" Legolas snapped back.  
  
"What don't I need to know?" Sarwin asked  
  
"Nothing" Legolas said quickly  
  
"Sounds like something to me" she said hurt.  
  
"You don't want to know believe me," said Legolas urgently  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"Yes I do!" the orcs were getting tired off this fighting.  
  
"Shut up both of you," one said. They fell silent. "If she wants to know than she will know" Sarwin looked up eagerly. He started but Legolas cut in so Sarwin couldn't hear she glared at her brother  
  
"Why don't you want me to hear??" she said to her brother. He didn't answer he never did that before. She looked at him sadly like begging for him to answer her but he didn't. Then she saw something swiftly moving behind the Orcs she realised what it was. It was Aragorn he looked like he was trying to tell her to make I diversion by she couldn't understand one of the Orcs saw this and mention it to the others. Sarwin was looking at the Orcs then realised that they had seen Aragorn  
  
"Run Aragorn!!!" she shrieked. Aragorn hesitated but than ran for it. Legolas didn't look happy he thought that, that was their last hope but arwin knew better and knew he wouldn't leave them behind. Then the Orcs left.  
  
Sarwin when Legolas wasn't looking started to try to get up but he turned around and caught her in the act  
  
"Don't get up" he said furiously. As she put herself down.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Your leg is broken," he answered.  
  
"O"  
  
After a while an Orc came in to watch and see if they try to break out. Then Aragorn appeared around the corner they stared at him the Orc turned around to see where or what they were staring at. Aragorn just got out of view and they didn't look at him anymore until he wanted their attention. He wanted a diversion. Sarwin gave it she groaned as if her leg hurt witch it didn't the Orc came over and said  
  
"Whas the matter with you" he said rudely  
  
"Can't you see" Legolas pitched in "her leg is broken do you think it's not going to hurt? Its ok Sarwin" he said her she put her head down it looked like she was crying it hurt so much but she was really trying to hide her laughter on such a good trick she loved tricks. Just then Aragorn put a sac on the Orcs head and helped Sarwin up to get out of there. After a while even though Sarwin was very light they were going to slow. They found a corner that no Orcs could see.  
  
"Leave me behind" Sarwin said suddenly.  
  
"Excuse me??" Legolas and Aragorn said together.  
  
"I didn't come just to save Legolas here" Aragorn said "I'll carry you if a have too" Sarwin gave a tired laugh.  
  
"You can't carry me"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"For one you've got a broken-,"  
  
Legolas butted in "I'll carry you" they both stared at him "there are two reasons you're my sister and I don't have any broken bones"  
  
"You got a point there," said Sarwin. So when they were ready Legolas hoisted arwin onto his back she was so light it was like not carry anything. Soon she began to fall sleepy but she knew that she couldn't go asleep at all but Legolas noticed this.  
  
"If you want to go to sleep you can"  
  
"Wha? Oh no it's ok-," but she fell asleep to quickly.  
  
"Well we don't need to worry about her for a bit" said Aragorn  
  
Legolas (feeling that this was the time to Aragorn something Sarwin didn't want him to know) told him that she liked him. "Sarwin likes you," he said out of the blue at least what it sounded like to Aragorn. He stopped then just stared.  
  
"She does?"  
  
"And you like her to don't you" he said very pleased with himself.  
  
"Well… um… a… no" he stammered. Legolas smiled  
  
"Yes you do, your stammering" he smiled harder liking his moment that he made. Aragorn tried to change the subject. But "there" Legolas said, "you won't admit so you change the subject"  
  
"Ok, ok-," Aragorn started but Legolas butted in.  
  
  
  
"Ha knew it" he smiled again  
  
"Ok just don't tell her, I do, ok stop bothering me" he blushed a little. Legolas smirked. Aragorn knew that he would tell her by the looked of mischief on his face. He shook his head. They started to run because he heard the Orcs coming.  
  
Sarwin woke in as familiar room it was hers. Legolas was looking down on her "good your up" she sat up with a little help from Legolas he looked like he had something very funny to say then he said it. "Did you know that Aragorn likes you" he smiled then she knew that he had told him that she liked him.  
  
"You didn't, did you?" she said startled. He smiled evilly. She looked at him with great disgust. He started laughing. "You did" she said "is everything ok Mirkwood and such" he stopped laughing as Aragorn walked in.  
  
"Well…" Legolas started. She stared at him  
  
"I'm not going this time," she said. Both of them started laughing.  
  
"No there is nothing," said Aragorn. Legolas as though someone called him left Sarwin and Aragorn alone "Did he tell you?" she nodded "that stupid rascal" he said loud enough for Legolas to hear then they laughing the joke was on Legolas cause they already knew. He guessed that and was furious they only laughed so hard that they couldn't do anything but laugh Legolas left looking like April fools day was called off they laughed even harder. They were almost crying from laughter. When they finally calm down. Sarwin said something:  
  
"Who fixed my leg?" she said suddenly as if just remembering that it didn't hurt anymore.  
  
"Me" said Aragorn. She smiled at him. They had a good laugh again. Just then Bertwin walked in on them  
  
Bertwin looked at them  
  
"Who are you?" he said sort of politely at Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn looked at him he didn't look like an Elf to him he actually looked like an Orc. Sarwin started to laugh. They at looked at her "Bertwin this is Aragorn, Aragorn Bertwin my cousin." They looked at each other you could tell that they weren't sure of each other Bertwin turned to his cousin Sarwin  
  
"How are you?" he asked  
  
"I'm fine" she answered him. He turned to leave then he turned again.  
  
"Your sure your ok?" he narrowed his eyes at Aragorn.  
  
"Yes" she said like she wanted him to leave and not get into a fight with Aragorn. Luckily he did.  
  
"You didn't tell me that you had a cousin?" Said Aragorn wanting some answers from her about the Orc-Elf.  
  
"That's because I new you would pester me in til I told you everything about my family" Sarwin said.  
  
" O I see" said Aragorn and stopped thinking up his new question.  
  
After a long while Sarwin could finally walk around again. After that, witch was about two months ago, adventure there was nothing interesting until they heard that there was evil down near the shire the fellowship was getting ready to go and Bertwin was with but Sarwin wasn't aloud to go most likely because she wasn't supposed to go the last time. She was mad. Most of the fellowship was not too happy as well because She was fun. In the middle of the night that they were leaving she snaked out of the house to join them she had told them this but they were sure that I wasn't going to work. But it went perfectly they got Sarwin to come with them. But after three boring days a letter came to them by eagle. Legolas caught it. He opened it. It was address to him and Bertwin. He read to himself first:  
  
Dear Legolas and Bertwin  
  
I am afraid that Sarwin has gone missing if she is anywhere near you please contact me.  
  
1.1.1 King Thranduil  
  
He laughed at this then called to Sarwin "someone is looking for you" he said waving the letter in her face she snached it away from him and read it.  
  
"You should tell him to look in the shire," she said smiling.  
  
"I will," said Bertwin and he wrote to King Thranduil it said:  
  
Dear King Thranduil  
  
I should think you would have a long way to find her she is now currently with us on the way to shire and no we will not sent her back.  
  
Bertwin  
  
Then he sent it away with the eagle then they all had I good laugh for he will never sent someone to them to take Sarwin back if Bertwin asked not to King Thranduil didn't want to pick a fight with an experienced Orc.  
  
When King Thranduil got that letter he thought Legolas had sent it for Bertwin and Legolas' writing are almost a like. He sent someone to where they were and told him to bring back both Sarwin and Legolas.  
  
The fellowship moved on then they heard a noise behind them a girl Elf was coming towards them "I'm ordered to bring Sarwin Greenleaf and Legolas Greenleaf back to the house at Mirkwood" she said the two he had just addressed at stared at him. She explained to them.  
  
"O no you don't" Sarwin said from behind Legolas " im not going anywhere. This is to fun to leave what you talkin' about girl?" everyone looked at her. Then Aragorn said something  
  
"If King Thranduil wants you two back then-," Aragorn started but Sarwin cut him off  
  
"You too?!" she said in disbelief "I really thought you would be one of the ones saying we should stay did you know that I guess not and that I was very, very wrong about you Aragorn" He looked at her not believing what he was hearing. He didn't say anymore though "well Theres only one way to take us home you have to have us" she smiled evilly Legolas knew that she was going to run then they would be able to go home because they wouldn't have her and if he to ran away then they wouldn't have either of them. Then he smirked as well "So in other wise you will have to have to catch us first" she said then as fast as the two could go they were gone but not far they could see the fellowship looking around it was so funny that they could hardly keep quiet the fellowship looked at them many time but none saw them. Then Frodo saw them and was going to tell the elf but she gave him a pleading look and he stopped but the elf had guessed and headed towards them and just caught Legolas by the end of the shirt. Sarwin very mad at her hit the elf in the back of the head she turned around to where she was standing and she knocked her out. Then they left the elf with food and water but they new that she would go looking for them again.  
  
  
  
After they got to the shire most of it was gone the fought fight after fight then when no one was looking behind them and was aiming at Sarwin but Bertwin saw this and yelled "Sarwin watch out" she turned around but Bertwin jumped in front of the arrow he fell, it was at his heart he only stayed alive long enough to say two words "win, Sarwin" there and then he died Sarwin looked at her cousin's dead body her eyes were full of tears the rest of the people fought off the Orcs. They were all sad that Bertwin had died.  
  
A long while after that they had another fight again there was an arrow pointed at Sarwin but no one saw this and she wasn't so lucky it went through her back into her heart. She died a couple minutes later. Her life wasn't long it was short very short." Legolas finished his story everyone was silent " We won and we lost the war. The shire is again safe but we lost too many great people. It hasn't been the same as 9 years ago. And it will never will"  
  
"And you have never forgot that for 9 YEARS???" said an elf.  
  
"I've never forgot" Legolas said. "And". He started again.  
  
1.1.1.1 "I'll Always Remember". 


End file.
